


Punk + Matchmaking = Klance?

by Lilac_Moon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Date, Cheesy, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventual Klance, klance, past lance/nyma - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Moon/pseuds/Lilac_Moon
Summary: “We might have to abort,” Pidge reported. “Keith’s brother is Shiro, Hunk. Shiro. Lance would drop Keith the instant he met Shiro.”“Lance has a heart you know! He wouldn’t dump him because Shiro is hot.”Pidge just stared at him. “It’s Lance.”_____OR:  Pidge and Hunk try their hand at matchmaking; starting with two unlikely, yet "match made in Heaven" boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to break it up a little and leave it open to expansion. 
> 
> Sorry, it's a little dialogue heavy, I mainly just wanted to set up the story and give you guys a small preview. Next chapters should be longer, hopefully by a long shot!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What? No!” he scoffed loudly in disapproval. “Wrong!”

The shorter one adjusted her glasses and leaned over the table. “C’mon Hunk, it wasn’t that bad of an idea.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Pidge. _Pidge_. Are we talking about the same people?”

“What other Lance and Keith do we know?” Pidge asked.

“From what I’ve learned about Keith the few times we’ve met, them just meeting is a big no-no!” Hunk protested. “But a blind date!?”

“After the breakup, Lance just went through? I think it’s a good idea as any.”

Hunk was all for finding someone or something to help his best friend feel better, but pairing him with someone so opposite to the outgoing, flirt that was his friend sounded pretty counterproductive to him. And so soon after his rough breakup with his longtime girlfriend? It all seemed like the world’s worst idea yet.

“I don’t know…” he twisted the toe of his sneakers across the tile.

“Okay,” Pidge sighed, and pulled out her phone. She quicked tapped across the screen before she returned her gaze to her friend. “Pros and cons, we’ll make a list.”

Hunk smiled. “Good idea, Pidge!”

“And I’ll color code it, because what are we?’

“Animals?” Hunk answered.

Pidge smirked as she tapped a few more things on her phone. “You start.”

“Okay, they’re polar opposites. It would never work.”

“You’re right, Keith would hate Lance,” Pidge muttered, her thumbs taping away.

“Lance isn’t a fan of mullets…” Hunk listed.

“It’s not a mullet,” Pidge protested. Though, a small, tiny part of her agreed. But for the honor of her close friend, she would defend the unfortunate case that was his hair. “But noted.”

“Lance is competitive,” Hunk added.

“Keith always rises to the challenge,” Pidge countered.

“Is that a good thing?”

Pidge shrugged off his question and began typing as she spoke. “Keith is hella gay, and he won’t tell anyone, but he’s a sucker for tan boys with blue eyes.”

“That’s highly specific,” Hunk commented. “How would you know that?”

“I may or may not have been showing him pictures of tan boys with blue eyes and asked him what he thought every once in a while before slowly integrating other types. I’ve noticed he mainly only gives positive opinions on boys with darker skin and blue eyes.” Pidge replied flawlessly without pause.

“Right,” Hunk nodded, twiddling his thumbs. Even as this wasn’t a proper debate or a debate at all, he should have guessed that Pidge would have substantial evidence to back her argument. It’s Pidge after all. She may be small, but she makes up for it in brain power.

“Lance is bi, isn’t he?” Pidge inquired.

Hunk shrugged. “Well, I’m pretty sure Lance is bi by like...concept? Or whatnot? He hasn’t actually dated a guy before.”

“Have you seen him around Lotor?” Pidge asked. “You know what, why did I have to ask. He’s definitely bi.”

“I guess he did mention once that he would totally “tap that dude” at that one party,” the older teen recalled.

Pidge continued her constant tapping with her thumbs, likely adding her own pros and cons in between Hunk’s suggestions and the ones she decided to voice. She often found her brain processing things a lot faster than what she could speak. Suddenly, she stopped typing and gave a long sigh that Hunk couldn’t decipher if it were of defeat or exhaustion. She took one big swig of coffee, so full of sugar and cream, Hunk had to wonder if it was even coffee anymore. At this point, it was pure sugar and diabetes.

“What is it?” Hunk asked as she licked her lips clean of the coffee foam.

“We might have to abort,” Pidge reported. “Keith’s brother is _Shiro_ , Hunk. Shiro. Lance would drop Keith the instant he met Shiro.”

“What? Wrong!” Hunk sputtered, snatching the little gremlin’s phone before she could add that to the list of cons. “Lance has a heart you know! He wouldn’t dump him because Shiro is hot.”

Pidge just stared at him. “It’s Lance.”

“I mean, yeah, but Keith has purple eyes, is shorter, and has soft hair. Lance will love everything about Keith if he gives him a shot. Besides, he doesn’t have a thing for men that's close to being more than ten years older than him.”

Pidge whipped her phone back from Hunk’s careless, loose grasp with a smirk that reached the tips of her round glasses. “So you agree! Operation Klance is a go!”

Hunk still looked doubtful, but he couldn’t argue when Pidge had her mind set on something. “Fine, let’s do it.”

The gremlin before him shot a fist in the air in triumph. “Finally! I won’t have to deal with mopey, sad Lance or emotionally constipated Keith!”

“If this works,” Hunk pointed out, earning him a solid punch to his arm.

“When this works, you owe me a malt from Kaltenecker’s Milkshake Shoppe.”

“Only you would make Lance and Keith’s love life a bet,” Hunk shook his head.

Pidge only smugly smirked. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Hunk sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, everyone is a mess.  
> Though, maybe that's still good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for all the love! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I hope this one will live up to your expectations. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rough, I'm tired and impatient, haha. You guys are so amazing!!!! This is a longer chapter by far, so WHOO!

His eyes wearily watched his two friends as he suddenly a strange feeling in his stomach. “Why do I feel like I’m the kid who got caught opening his presents early? Am I in trouble?”

Of course, he knew that they weren’t mad at him, Hunk had a particular look that was reserved for ultra rare occasions. Currently, his face read something else entirely. Though for the life of him, he couldn’t understand his childhood friend’s face, which made him much more worried than if he were mad.

Then there was the little pint-sized gremlin.

The two shared a look that was equally unsettling. “Well,” Hunk began, apparently not the leader in whatever the two cooked up.

“Hunk, Buddy, pal, amigo, my friend,” Lance listed off, his fingers aimlessly tapped his leg. “What’s going on?”

Hunk’s mouth popped open, ready to spill all his secrets and probably a little TMI, only to snap shut. One look at Pidge and Hunk seemed to have lost any and all convictions he had when the two rounded Lance from his critical morning routine. His skin was important, okay?

“Nope, nevermind,” Hunk spluttered. “I just wanted to see your handsome face and make sure you’re keeping up with the routine. You know, gotta stay healthy and handsome and–OW! Why?”

Pidge just smiled as she stepped away from the nervous wreck behind her. “You,” she jabbed her finger on Lance’s chest–or what she meant to be his chest, only for him to groan as her finger sunk into the soft of his stomach–whoops. “Finish whatever stupid routine you’ve started and get dressed because you are going out.”

“I’m going out?” Lance asked. “Where!?”

“Not where,” Hunk butt in, having regained his conviction. “Who.”

“Who?”

“Yes, who, idiot. That’s what he said,” Pidge deadpanned.

Lance threw a glare her way as he crossed his arms. “I meant who are we going out to meet?” Suddenly he gasped. “Pidge, did you make a new friend? I’m so proud!”

“I have friends!” She protested. “In fact, you’re going to meet one today. Now go get ready.”

The blue-eyed boy held his hands up in mock surrender and walked away begrudgingly, mumbling incoherently.

When he disappeared back to his room, likely to find his so-called “lucky pants,” Pidge turned to Hunk with a triumphant smile. “I told you he would go.”

“He doesn’t even know who or what we’re doing,” Hunk said. “If he knew this was a dafmmmfft–”

“Ixnay on the Word, Hunk!”

Hunk rolled his eyes and spit out a piece of hair Pidge so eloquently slapped in his mouth. “I’m just saying; he wouldn’t have agreed if he knew what we’re plotting.”

“We are not plotting; we’re helping,” Pidge corrected. “Besides, you better get your money ready, because I’m getting a family serving of peanut butter chocolate chip cookie dough bananza and I’m making sure Romelle is the one serving it, she always does the big scoops.”

“I swear you swallowed a black hole or something because those things are insane, Pidge, you’re going to get sick again,” Hunk cautioned.

“But it’ll be so worth it!” Pidge sang out.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Hunk sighed.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but I agree with Hunk. That gremlin will take over the world one day, and it’s not going to be pretty.” Lance joined in. “Anyway, I’m ready, buddy.”

“Hey, beanpole, you’re not going to wear that are you?” Pidge asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lance raised his eyebrow as he glanced over himself. “Uhm, yeah? What’s wrong with it? We’re just going to meet up with your friend, right?”

“Yeah, but that shirt is not doing your form any justice,” Pidge said.

“Excuse you, this shirt is very accentuating and comfortable,” Lance defended.

“Yeah and it shows that you’re nothing but skin and bone,” Pidge argued. “Trust me, pick a different one.”

“What do you want me to do, wear a crop top?” Lanced asked.

Hunk quickly went to shake his head, but before he could even open his mouth, Pidge gasped and jabbed Lance on his chest, successfully meeting her mark this time.

“Yes, actually, that’s not a bad idea,” Pidge said. “Is your space top clean?”

Suspicion swirled in Lance’s stomach once more as he slowly nodded before he was promptly pushed back into his room; Pidge shouting a curt “change” as she shut the door behind her. He complied and found one of his few crop tops that he owned. This shirt, in particular, has a beautiful backdrop of the galaxy reading “Gimme Space” in white on the front. Though, Pidge always hated this shirt, saying she doesn’t need to see the ‘atrocity” that is Lance’s boney hips. Pidge claims that they don’t look natural or healthy and that they disturb her, which is so rude. His hips don’t lie and are drop-dead gorgeous, thank you very much.

Now sporting his galaxy crop top that Pidge thought he needed to wear, he returned with his hand resting on said bony hips. “I’m all for playing Barbie anytime, you guys, but why did you have to do it today?”

“Because,” Pidge said. “I said so.”

Lance glared. “Hey, only mom can say that!”

“Well, I just did. Now, let’s go before you cause a stink in your fresh shirt.” Pidge snatched the taller boy’s wrist and pulled, leaving no room for argument.

Other than a whiny protest of: “I’ll have you know I always smell like roses and–”

“Yeah, yeah,” Pidge waved. “You smell like a god and all that crap.”

Hunk only sighed, silently wondering how this mess came to be.

.

.

.

Keith has been on only two dates in his life. The first was with some boy who turned out to be the world's biggest jerk, as he thought to have a boyfriend was the next best thing to get popular, because “wow, you’re so kind and open! You two are so cute together!” Keith gagged at the thought of that mess. That was the first time he realized that being gay wasn’t something to flaunt, because the moment they know, they exploit, use, and laugh at him; blaming all his problems and anger on his sexuality.

Which explains date number two, which was its own disaster. He was 14 years old and had made the mistake of being too reckless with his knife that was handed down to him. After Shiro took the knife away, grounding Keith from using it until he knew how to handle the blade correctly, Keith rebelled in the only way he knew would get to his brother. Dating one of his current students; one of Shiro’s only rules about living in his house. Keith didn’t know why, but if picking up one of his prettiest students to go on a date would spite the older brother, Keith was all in.

It turns out; the joke was on him. Not only was he gay, something everybody knew–including that girl–but she also quickly dumped him the first time he took her home to bug Shiro. In Keith’s defense, he didn’t realize the girl had a massively inappropriate crush on Shiro and had to profusely apologize to Shiro after the girl tried to seduce him as best a 14-year-old girl could.

Keith shuddered the slightest bit, ridding himself of the mess that had quickly ensued. He didn’t want his knife back for a year.

Which, brought him to today to where he somehow, miraculously agreed to be part of a blind date. His knee ran its usual marathon, bouncing up and down and shaking the table top. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He knew how this was going to end the moment Pidge opened her mouth last night. Disaster. It was going to be uncomfortable, awkward, and in the end, he was going to be the one hurt.

He looked at his phone; it was nearing noon. Lunch hour. The hottest time of the day. His apparent date time.

He cursed silently. He shouldn’t have come early. Maybe if he’s late, Pidge will understand if he just...slips out. It’s not his fault his date didn’t show. He glanced back down at the time, this time realizing how dry his mouth was. Was he really that nervous? It was only a first date, a blind one at that, and everybody knew that chances are they’ll never see each other again. He shouldn’t worry so much.

Great, only a minute has passed. He sighed slowly, his breath coming out in small huffs from his bouncing leg that’s been joined with fidgeting hands. Pidge owed him a lifetime’s supply of milkshakes for this.

He knew little about this so-called mystery date. He supposed that was the point, but maybe if she just told him what the boy looked like, then perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. At least then he could look forward to seeing him. Or identify the boy.

A sharp ring of the door’s bell, sent his heart rate sky high. He didn’t dare glance up, worried that he would only be scared away or too attached. Moments passed before he let out the breath he had been holding. False alarm.

He slowly grazed his eyes towards the door, this time out of curiosity for who walked in. He may not be a people person, but if he was bored or nervous, people-watching could be pleasant.

“Hunk!” a voice rang out, too loud for the small cafe. “Will you please just tell me–ow!”

Keith could only stare at the source of the voice, just registering the one tall, handsome boy that walked between two others Keith couldn’t care less about. He was grateful that he had decided to stay, as well as sit down because he never realized how weak he was for a tan hottie with strikingly blue eyes.

Pidge would never let him live it down after this…

“Pidge, I don’t even know who they are!” the boy spoke, gesturing his arms wildly in the air.

Speaking of, his eyes finally departed from hot boy central, to the mischievously grinning Pidge and then to the sweet one he’s met a few times; Hunk was it?

“Exactly, Lance” Pidge exclaimed and finally looking up to meet Keith’s eyes. “That is why,” with the help of Hunk, Pidge directed Lance to Keith’s table. “It’s called a blind date!”

Lance was nearly lead into his seat but suddenly slammed his hands on the table. Keith flinched away and caught his wobbling mug of coffee. “WHAT!?”

Hunk was instantly soothing the boy’s shoulders, muttering words Keith couldn’t hear, nor understand.

After a series of head shakes from Lance, with repeated “no’s” and a struggle to get up and leave, Keith finally spoke. “Am I that bad?” he wondered, instantly causing Lance to freeze. “Are you that mad that I didn’t live up to what you were expecting?”

No, he didn’t know much about this boy, but Pidge had promised that Lance was the most open, loving, and kind person she knew. Even with Hunk in the picture. She’d promised that he would love to get to know Keith, at least enough to give him a shot. This, though, was nothing like what she promised.

He quickly shoved his chair back, ignoring the glares from the other customers. “I can’t do this, sorry Pidge.” He muttered the last part softly in her direction before dropping a few dollars for the coffee.

He was stupid to think that someone would want to date him. Or at least, he was dumb to believe that it was a good idea in the first place. He should have let Pidge keep begging and told her no. He should have given her a big fat No. Except she got Shiro in on it, and Keith always caved when Shiro was involved. He made him feel as if nothing could go wrong. Though…

A hand caught his hand just as he reached the side door. “Wait! Wait! Please!”

He resisted yanking his hand away as he turned around. He was honestly shocked that it was not his not-so-friendly neighborhood gremlin, and instead was the idiot boy that wanted nothing to do with him only a minute ago. “What?” he snapped, maybe a little too harshly in his surprise.

Lance immediately let go of Keith’s hand, taking a step back. He tapped his fingers rapidly against his jean pockets as he seemed to cover his midsection self-consciously. How had Keith missed that? The boy was wearing the most stunning crop top ever, that complimented his...everything. Keith had never told a soul about his strange obsession with boys in crop tops. As he stared aimlessly at the boy’s midsection, apparently not hearing the rapid-fire words the boy was spouting, he wondered if this was a happy accident or if someone–Pidge–knew about his secret love for crop tops. And wow, Lance sure was skinny and those hips–

“Excuse me?”

Keith snapped his eyes away and into Lance’s blue eyes. “What?”

Lance spluttered as if the answer should be obvious. Which, Keith argued was entirely not obvious. “I’m trying my best to apologize, and all you have to say is ‘I’m skinny’? And what were you about to say about my hips? Because they are perfect, beautiful, and they most certainly do not lie! So you can back off, Mullet boy!”

Keith blinked several times. His mouth hung open for several moments as his eyes roamed to anywhere but the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Hey, guys,” Hunk softly cut in before Keith could handle a proper response, because what? “Do you think maybe–”

“Wait!” Keith interrupted. “I do not have a mullet! And of course your hips don’t lie, they can’t talk?”

“Lance–”

A sharp gasp cut Hunk’s attempt at mediation off. “Are you serious? Are you actually serious right now?”

Keith was starting to get annoyed. He wanted just to leave and lie in his room so he could regret this whole day by himself. “What are you talking about?”

“My Hips Don’t Lie,” Lance slowly spoke, “You know, Shakira? She’s a freaking goddess! How do you not know Shakira?”

Keith was at a loss of how to respond, so he lowered his head as he spoke, “because I don’t?”

He didn’t expect the primarily exaggerated offended gasp. “Wait, wait, wait, go back. Did you say that you didn’t have a mullet? Because we need to have a talk.”

“At least I have hair!” Keith shot back, unintentionally loud. “You look like a two-year-old gave you a haircut. What could you not afford a stylist?”

For once, the blue-eyed boy was speechless. His mouth was propped open in shock while his eyes, well Keith couldn’t read them. Though, he certainly didn’t look offended nor did he look hurt. At least, he hoped not.

Pidge finally stepped in between the two, looking like her more serious self. When she got like this, Keith had the strange urge to call her by her given name.

“Guys! Enough,” She started. “Clearly, I misjudged something. But can we please not fight in the middle of the cafe?”

Keith looked around and was uncomfortably greeted with the attention of the whole cafe, many eyes looking plenty annoyed, other giving him the all-to-familiar judgemental glare. He instantly went to apologize, at least to Pidge for causing a scene. He should have just waited for Hunk to explain things before he jumped to conclusions. Even if Lance still is a grade A jerk.

Except, Lance once again had other plans. “You know what? I like you, Mullet Boy, mullet and all.”

Keith was 98% sure that he wasn’t the only one gaping at Lance. He couldn’t say for sure, because he was too lost in that idiotic smirk Lance had plastered on his face.

“You got guts,” Lance continued when he was greeted with silence. “Only my siblings would dare insult me like this. Also, you’re wrong.”

“...What?” Keith asked. He was sure he wasn’t the only one asking.

“It was cut by my 4-year-old niece,” Lance stated, “who, by the way, never asked! But because she wants to be some beauty guru, like yours truly, she thought Sleeping Lance would be the best practice.”

“Wait, that’s what happened?” Hunk suddenly asked, when Keith found himself speechless. Again.

“Yeah, man,” Lance shrugged. “Used the grown-up scissors my parents don’t let any of the kid's touch, and everything. It’s a miracle she didn’t stab my eyes out. Or wake me up, I’m usually a light sleeper.”

Pidge scoffed. “No, you’re not! You slept through the smoke alarm that went off when Marco set the kitchen on fire. AND when the fire truck showed up. You know, you’re right, I am surprised that you’re not dead yet.”

“I’ll have you know–”

But Keith’s mind was no longer comprehending the rest of that conversation. If he could describe it, it would be as if his brain just short-circuited. Because...what? What did he just listen to?

“...never letting your niece into my house ever again.” Hunk was saying when Keith’s brain finally decided to catch up.

But…

It started out small, but the instant it slipped out it was like a broken dam. A chuckle turned into a series of chuckles, which then erupted into a wholehearted laugh that had his grasping at his stomach and covering his mouth. His face turning darker shades of red each second, his cursed snorts starting up were no help at all. But when he looked up to the others, he could only return to his snorts and giggles at the dumbfounded look on Lance’s face.

“Uhm, buddy,” someone patted Keith’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Do you need water? Uh, hey can we get some water?”

Keith waved his hand in refusal as he struggled to get out simple answers. It wasn’t until a glass of water was shoved in his line of sight that he finally caught his breath enough to wipe away the tears that had formed. “Thanks,” he mumbled through the last of his giggles. He accepted the water, from who he assumed was Hunk or something. That until he looked to the concerned blue eyes of Lance.

Instantly, any remaining laugh that he had dissipated.

“Sorry,” he immediately apologized. “I–you...I’m sorry. But you let a four-year-old cut your hair? And you didn't wake up? What the hell?”

“Wait, after all that, you only got that a four-year-old cut my hair? Without my permission, thank you very much!” Lance said.

“There’s more?” Keith wondered.

Keith was infinitely grateful that he didn’t miss the flash of red upon Lance’s cheeks. Holy crow, his skin was flawless…he shook his head as Lance instantly denied knowing anything. And suddenly, with just a careless wave of his arms, Keith forgot all about the uneasy feelings and frustration from minutes ago.

“Oh there’s SO much more,” Pidge intercepted. “I should tell you about the time when–mmpff!”

“Not that, Satan,” Lance stopped her. “NOT that!”

“What–” Keith wondered.

“NOPE! Didn’t happen. Don’t remember? Who are you again?” Lance smacked his hand over Keith’s mouth before promptly stepping away. But then suddenly gasped, “wait, what IS your name? Otherwise, Imma just keep calling you Mullet Boy.”

Keith wanted to slap his forehead. “It’s Keith.”

“Keith. Keith. Hmm, Mullet Boy is more exciting.” Lance shrugged. “Oh, and if you haven’t caught it yet, the name’s Lance.”

Pidge groaned, and Hunk only smiled fondly, but Keith didn’t pay any attention to that. He was too busy gaping at the hand Lance was offering him.

“This is normally where a handshake comes in,” Lance whispered.

“Right,” Keith mumbled awkward grabbing his hand.

“So, Keith…” Lance’s usual bravado faded and was replaced with awkward taps of his fingers on his legs again. “Uhm, can we start over? Maybe? I know I was a jerk, but I’ve just never actually...nevermind. You hate me. I’ll just–”

“Lance, what the hell?” Keith blurted, startling the boy. “I don’t hate you. You just struck a nerve. It was a misunderstanding.”

Lance looked up, hesitance still lingering in his eyes. “Do over?”

Keith shrugged with a crooked smile. “Do over?”

.

.

.

“That was a disaster!” Hunk exclaimed when he got into the car with Pidge.

“But I still won!” she sang.

“I hate you,” Hunk grumbled already counted what cash he had left. This was going to be a costly treat for the little gremlin.

“I love you, too,” Pidge shot back with a soft (softish) punch. “Those guys are going to be a mess.”

“I can’t believe you’re laughing about that,” Hunk sighed. This is why he really shouldn’t have meddled in this relationship.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, so that happened. I'm still debating if I want to keep it short and sweet or if I want to try to dig deeper. Any thoughts? 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos go a long way to let me know if I'm doing alright or epically failing!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be nice to know if I should continue this or to just encourage me to actually write more for once in my life...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed enough to want more!


End file.
